Tomomi Uchiha
'Approval:' 1/21/18 3 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Gregarious, until Tomomi starts to speak it's hard to tell that he's not actually a tomboy. Bright open eyes draw you in with an allure that seems disconnected from his childish and bubbly demeanor. Is Tomomi flirting with you? You bet, does it mean anything? Don't bet on it. His understanding of personal space could be challenged and probably should be. He had the classic Uchiha black hair, and wears most of his clothes in a draping or effeminate fashion. Carrying his fans with him, he's likely to hide his face behind one of the smaller ones showing nothing but his full lashes and shining eyes. He absolutely loves the attention of his peers whether it's fawning over how cute and childish he is or mistakenly falling for his feminine wiles. Most of his nature hides a deep insecurity, and a sense of emptiness that he hides from himself. Tomomi believes that he'll be a warrior of Heart and can cure anyone's ails and heart-aches. He frequently talks about the ability of love to heal the world. Does he actually believe it? 'Stats' (Total:59) ' '''Strength: 14 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP (10xRU+5xCL): 70 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sharingan ' '''Genin 2: Weapon Specialist (War Fans) ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 7 Banked feats: 1 # Sharingan: Attack Prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. CP/Round # newDance of the New Moon – The user vanishes from sight for a brief moment by bending the light around them turning them invisible for a very short time and charges at the intended target striking them causing the user to yet again become visible after the strike. Due to the user turning invisible, it is extremely hard to dodge the incoming strike. (20cp) (This is a visual effecting Ninjutsu and those who can see chakra can still see the user of this jutsu) # Tessen Dervish - A swift ranged attack where the user swings their war fan at a target after coating it in chakra, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung. Maximum 5 ft. range. CP # Unique Weapon (Large War Fan) '''- A war fan, but roughly the height of the wielder. Can fold to carry on back, is chakra conducting. Weapon # New '''Sharingan: Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. 10-40 CP, depending on technique copied. Note that sharingan must be active to copy a technique! # New Stat Feat Equipment *(4) Small Japanese War Fan, Chakra Conducting *(4) Shield Scroll (20CP) *(1) Sllingshot (rocks) Ryo * Ryo earned: 17500 * Ryo left: 17500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 35' *'Banked: 3'Reset Day: SundayS-Rank: 0 *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 7 * 02/11/18 - Cozy Coffee Cafe - 1QP, 500ryo * 02/20/18 - Another Training Grounds Visit - 2QP, 1000ryo * 02/22/18 - Uchiha Dinner - 7QP, 3500ryo * 03/05/18 - BBQ for the Fresh Meat - 6QP, 3000ryo * 03/18/18 - Bad Weather Day - 3QP, 1500ryo * 03/23/18 - The Forming of Greatness - 3QP, 1,500 Ryo * 04/04/18 - Big Baby Battle - 5QP, 2500 Ryo * 04/04/18 - Friends? - 4QP, 2000 Ryo * 04/18/18 - Training to Learn - 4QP, 2000 Ryo 'History and Story' The son of a Yuki and a Uchiha gives him the blessing of his good looks. However it was his Uchiha mother that inspired him to go to Ninja school. Tomomi had been a serious and dedicated student but the death of his mother in the wars seemed to break him. He became more extroverted and happy-go-lucky. He continued being a dedicated student studying usually in private and harassing his classmates with an unending neediness the rest of the time. His father was a cripplingly shy man who lost all warmth and love when his wife died, leaving Tomomi to navigate most of the world on his own. If hatred and war wasn't ravaging the land then Tomomi's mother would still be alive and he wouldn't have to deal with such an incapable father. Love had been what gave his father strength so Tomomi is dedicated to spreading love everywhere, no matter how much hatred he receives in return. Despite believing that love will end the world of suffering he knows that Kumo's enemies needs to be defeated and the best way to protect the hearts of everyone he cares about he needs to be a more effective fighter than his mother ever was. Category:Character